The Personal Diary of Piper Halliwell the 2nd
by cmfan07
Summary: It's a Diary of a Piper Halliwell. I really can't say much more cuz it will give it away sorry!
1. November 24

Well this is my first charmed fan fic but I really loved Charmed. This is a Diary type story. There is a mention of violence at the beginning then a lot of vanquishing and stuff later so yeah but anyway hope u like it please read and review!!!!

Disclaimer I do not own Charmed even tho it would be cool.

* * *

November 24th

Dear Diary,

Don't ask me why I'm actually writing to a book. I mean it's so Twentith Century but Aunt Prue gave it to me. And well for Aunt Prue to actually give me or anyone else something, well it's a miracle. All she does is drink, and beat the heck out of Mom. She claims it's Mom's fault the Aunt Piper died. Man she really needs to get over that it was a long time ago and besides it was partly her fault. If her and Aunt Piper hadn't done magic out in public then none of this would have happened but she still says it's Mom's fault. She blames her because if she would have just given up Cole to the Source then the Source would have turned back time and saved her. Well to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't blame Mom. Uncle Leo says the Source wanted him and Mom too. If she and Uncle Leo had died, Aunt Piper would still have died. Maybe not physically but mentally. Unc says that she was the world to him. That makes him depressed too but he at least doesn't go out and drown out his sorrows like Aunt Prue. Which brings us back to the beginning again. Well, about me... I live in the old Halliwell Manor with Mom and Unc. Aunt Prue says she can't deal with the memories of Piper, Patty, and Grams so she lives in an apartment above her studio. Unc and I try talking to the council daily to get her some help but they say it is personal gain. How though? We just want her to move on and be happy again. Well my husband, Dan, says that it will get better. I asked him when since our child asks us if Aunt Prue will ever tell him that she loves him. It's a sad day when we have to tell them that Aunt Prue probably doesn't even know he exists let alone me who was born after Piper died. The only way she sees me is if I look like Aunt Piper. At least she knows my name although she should know my name. I mean I am named after her dead sister. I'm Piper Marie Halliwell the second. Mom was sad about Aunt Piper when she had me to I was named after her. Oh wait, the Council needs me.

_ Piper Marie Halliwell 2nd_

* * *

I know it is a little short but i hope to have a longer chapter next time it just depends on how much time i'll have but plz R&R it would be appreciated!!!! 


	2. November 25

Hey guys umm this is my second chapter. thanks for reviewing but im not gonna put up 3 unless i get a few more votes than last time. Hope u like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still do not own charmed or the names affiliated with it so yeah thanks!

* * *

November 25

Dear Diary,

Well I would have written again yesterday but the Council nedded me

for an important decision. Then Mom needed me to babysit Aunt Prue. She

really needs help. Well the Council needed me to decide if I would like to go

back in time to help guide witches with their new powers. They were wondering

because there really isn't anything a whitelighter can do these days except heal

those without the healing powers. I think it would be kinda cool to actually see what

witches were like back then. Hold on the Council needs me again. Hey how about

I write a spell so my conversation will be written here. Hold on...

"Let it be written for my eyes to see,

What the Council says to me."

I know it is kinda cheesy but hey at least it will work.

Me: The Council needed to see me?

Council: Yes, Piper. We needed to know if you've made a decision on that we talked

about earlier.

Me: Well kind of. I would like to because I would like to see what it is like for witches

back then.

Council: But...

Me: I don't know if I should. My Aunt Prue..

Council: Will be fine. You never know, you leaving could help her.

Me: What does that mean?

Council: Nothing. There is one thing you need to know before you decide. If you choose

to go back, you can't come back untill we say it is safe for you to come back. Understand?

Me: Safe for me to come back?

Council: Yes, it will all be clear when u get back in time.

Me: So if i do this I can't see Dan or Chris again?

Council: Not for awhile anyway, but there is a bonus side to this. You will get to meet

someone you have never met before.

Me: O.K. I'll do it. May I tell Leo before I go?

Council: Tell whoever you like but don't tell them all the details. Just tell them you'll be

gone for awhile.

Me: O.K. Thanks. I'll come back when I'm ready OK?

Council: Alright go. See you when you are ready.

Wow. I can't actually believe I'm doing it. Well I told Leo, Mom, Dan, and Chris, who started

crying he didn't want Mommy to leave. I guess I'm ready to go. The Council has agreed to let

me take this so maybe I'll have time to write and stuff or maybe I'll just cast a spell to show

what I'm doing and stuff. That maybe a little easier on me. Well next time I'm in here I'll be in

the Past helping witches.

Piper Marie Halliwell 2nd

* * *

Hope u liked it read and review and I'll give u the next chapter that says who Piper is sent to and who it is she never met!! thanks again!! 


	3. Going back in time

I finally got done with chapter 3. I'm so glad. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review!!! What ever is in bold is a memory.

Disclaimer: Still I don't own Charmed just love it.

* * *

I arrived at a coffee shop in San Francisco that I remember going to as a chile before they tore it down to make a safe haven for witches and things. It looked nicer and not so run down. I was amazed. The Council called me to I go up there. They also looked different. They don't look so torn and careworn.  
"Piper, it is good to see you in the past. There are some witches here who need your guidance. Try to be patient with them alright?" they say to me.  
"Alright. I knew all this. You told me in the future"  
"Oh right sorry. We hadn't realized we had told you. There is one thing we must press upon you. It is important you don't say anything about the future. They must not know anything about the future"  
"Alright. So where do I go?" I asked.  
"We will send you there now. So don't forget we are here to help. Just like in the future. Good luck Piper"  
They disappeared and I saw myself orbbing down to earth. When I landed, I saw that I was in front of the Manor. I looked up and thought, "Well you could of told me I would be here." They didn't say anything so went up to the door to knock. I waited a few seconds and someone I had never met before answered the door.  
"Aunt Piper..." I said in a whisper.  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry. you just remind me of someone I know that I haven't seen in a while"  
"Oh that's ok. May I help you uhh"  
"I'm sorry. I'm umm...Alyssa," I said coming up with the first name I could think of. "I was sent here because I needed a place to stay. Andy sent me"  
"Andy sent you?" asked Prue as she came to the door.  
"Yeah, umm he did because he found me sleeping on the sidewalk and he almost had to arrest me. So umm may I stay or do I need to go find my box?" I asked knowing they would let me stay.  
"No, no it's ok. If Andy sent you, then it's ok with us. You hungry, we were just about to have lunch." Prue said. "So what was your name again"  
"Alyssa and thank-you a lot. What are your names. Andy told me but I don't really remember"  
"I'm Prue and this is my sister Piper. We are the Halliwell sisters," Prue said bringing in tea from the kitchen.  
"Hey now Prue you're forgetting someone. We also have a sister named Phoebe but she doesn't live here with us," said Piper drinking her tea.  
"Yeah well we aren't ever going to see her again are we, Piper?" asked Prue fiercly.  
" Yeah sure. Tea"  
"I read about you guys in the paper. I'm sorry about your Grams. I kinda knew her," I said without thinking.  
"And how did you know her?" asked Prue.  
"Well she's helped me out in a few tight spots," I thought back to the time my son Chris was born.  
**Grams had come to help put a protection spell on Chris so he couldn't be attacked by demons until his powers came around. She came to us while I was asleep.  
"Wake up, Piper. You are about to have your baby and the protection spell needs to be administered.  
Don't worry about Dan. I'll wake him. Just get dressed quickly," Grams said in a rush.  
By the time I was ready to go, Mom and Uncle Leo along with Dan and Grams were heading to the car.  
They took me to the hospital and I went into labor. While I was giving birth, Grams stood over me with her hands on my stomach. When Chris came she had me freeze the room so she could put the spell on him.  
**The memory made me smile.  
"We would love to hear more about your family. Maybe we can get to know you more," said Piper, placing her hand on mine.  
" Well my mom is the youngest in a family of three. My aunt who is the oldest is someone who doesn't really care about much since my other aunt died. She died exactly one year before I was born. And it was kinda sad. My uncle was devestated when she died so he live with me and Mom. I was actually name after me aunt"  
I said in a small voice.  
I took a second to take a sip of my tea.  
"So your aunt's name was Alyssa?" asked Prue.  
"What oh yeah she was. Mom was sad she died and my birthday falling on the day she died, she thought it was a sign"  
"I'm sorry about your aunt. It must be hard taking on her name," said Piper leaning forward.  
"More than you'll ever know," I replied staring straight at her.  
"Well, would you like to get settled in before lunch?" Prue said interupping my thoughts.  
"Sure, I left my stuff, what little I have, outside"  
I snapped and my bags appeared right before Prue opened the door.  
"Alright, you can have this room," Prue said taking my stuff into a room upstairs.  
"But this is Phoebe's room," I said automaticaly.  
"Well that's ok. Phoebe...Hey how did you know"  
"Oh Prue stop being paranoid. I told her on the way up that you would probably try to put her in here. She just guessed," Piper said coming to my rescue.  
"Oh sorry but the things I put up with..." she said trailing off.  
"Well would you like to get settled or are you hungry?" asked Piper.  
"Umm, well if lunch is ready..." I said.  
"Well actually it might take a while longer so why don't you get settled in?" Prue asked.  
"Ok," I said. "I'll just get unpacked and meet you downstairs in a while"  
They went down stairs and I move my stuff into the guestroom across the hall. I knew what was going to happen anyway so I just made it easier for me. Then I went and looked around to find out a little more about Aunt Piper.  
I was in her room just kinda looking around when she walked in.  
"Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom and got lost," I made up quickly.  
"It's down the hall and to your left," Piper said smiling.  
"Thanks"  
I moved toward the door and she stopped me.  
"I noticed you moved your stuff from Phoebe's room," Piper said still smiling.  
"Yeah. I just didn't want to take someone's room. So I looked around trying to find one that was empty. That's kinda how I got lost," I said as sincerely as I could.  
"Oh, right," she said still staring at me. " You sure or is there something you need to tell me"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
I felt nervous. Did she know that I was from the future?  
"You know Phoebe don't you? And you know I e-mailed her and she told me that she wanted to come back and I told her to because I missed her," Piper said out of breath and tears in her eyes.  
"Well I know Phoebe but I didn't know you wanted her to comeback. Prue doesn't seem to care very much"  
I said back to her.  
"Yeah she really doesn't care because Phoebe just up and left us with Grams just to go to New York. She feels Phoebe abandoned us," Piper said crying now.  
"I guess I could see why it seems that way," I said giving her a hug.  
It felt good standing there, hugging the aunt I only knew by stories. I felt overwhelmed by the experiece but I was happy. In my mind I thanked the Council for this opportunity and told them I would do my best to watch over them.  
Right there holding my Aunt Piper, I swore to myself that I would always take care of her and that I would not ever lose her to anything that came our way. But meeting Aunt Piper was not the only surprise in store for me. To see my mom with what she looked like before she had me and before she matured shocked me.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. 

Please read and review any kind of compliments are welcome. Thanks

Piper Marie Halliwell 2nd


	4. Secrets Untold

Sorry it took so long to write this. Graduating High School is a lot of work. please R&R!!! thanks

Disclaimer: Still dont own it so dont ask.

* * *

The next day, Piper came in to wake me up.

"Wake up Alyssa. Come on now. Breakfast is ready," she said shaking me.

"Oh ok," I yawned. "I'm getting up."

Piper handed me a towel with some soap and shampoo wrapped up in it. She pointed out how to turn on the water for the shower and went downstairs. I decided to listen to their conversation.

"So she up now?" came Prue's voice.

"Yeah, she's in the shower right now. I don't know how she will be in there though," Piper said.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Andy and he said he doesn't know who she is," said Prue.

I froze. I didn't think that she would actually check to see if my story was real. I tried to think. It was hard to think with the shower going so I shut it off and got out and started to dry off.

"Shower stopped. So, Piper, you want to find out who she really is and where she is really from?" I heard Prue ask.

"Well actually I think we should give her a chance first," said Piper.

I really had to admire her. She is just so trusting.

"Piper, she could be a serial killer or a stalker or something. I just want to get the straight story from her. Oh no! The sink is backed up again. When is Leo coming back?" Prue said exasperatingly.

The name surprised me. Was she talking about Uncle Leo? He never said how he met Aunt Piper. If you mentioned her name he would break down still.

"I don't know. I think he is supposed to be here today to fix it."  
Right on cue the doorbell rang. The Council called at the same time. I froze the scene downstairs and orbbed up to them.

"So how's it going down there Piper?" they asked.

"As if you didn't know already but my story isn't working out," I said.

"We noticed. That's why we called you. Here now listen carefully. Take this note to them. Grams wrote it. In it, it says that they are to take care of you. It is written like she wrote it before she died. It'll help." They handed me the letter.

"Thanks, oh and Leo?" I asked.

"He has no idea who you are or that you are a whitelighter. Don't tell him, it might affect his and Piper's future," they said.

"I thought you guys don't approve," I said.

"Well now we don't but apparently we will accept them later on. Just don't tell him."

"Alright I won't. I'll go now so I can unfreeze them."

I orbbed back downstairs a little confused but ready to take on Prue's questions. I unfroze everyone and I heard Piper answer the door and let Leo in. I put the not into my pocket and sighed as I went downstairs. I walked in to the kitchen and couldn't surpress a smile at Uncle Leo trying to fix the sink.

"So, finally up now are we?" aske Prue in a false cheery voice. I thought I knew what was coming next.

"So, umm meet Leo. He is our handy man," said Piper.

"Nice to meet you Leo," I said. It felt weird. I knew almost everything about him, but I'm not supposed to say anything so I kept quiet.

"Well, we are going to eat in the living room so Leo can finish the sink," said Prue.

I followed her into the living room.

"Alright well, I didn't want to say this in front of Leo, but I called me friend Andy today and he said he don't know who you are or where you came from. So is there anything you want to say to us?" asked Prue.

"Yeah, Andy didn't send me and I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I didn't want to tell you the truth at first. Grams... sent me. This letter she gave to me so that you guys would know why I am here. She told me that if anything happened to me, that I should come here and that you guys would help me," I said handing Piper the letter.

She starting reading:

"Dear girls,

I know that if you are reading this than something has happened to my friend here. This is my friend Alyssa. I met her a while ago and we have remained close ever since. Please, help her if she needs it and let her stay here. I know you girls have big hearts. Remember that family is as close as you want them. I love you all, Grams."

Piper had tears in her eyes. "So this is what you meant when you said you knew Grams?"

"Yeah, like I said, she's helped me out a few times. That's how we became friends," I answered.

"So... umm like what kind of things did she help you out with?" asked Prue as she took the letter from Piper to reread it.

"Just some stuff with my family is all. She helped me understand who my aunt was and why we had to lose her and everything," I said looking straight at Piper.

"Hey, I'm all done... Sorry I'll come back in a few minutes," said Leo.

"Oh no, it's ok," said Piper wiping her face. "I'll sho you to the bathroom, I think the sink is leaking."

Piper and Leo left and Prue was still staring at the letter.

"So, why didn't you just tell us from the beginning that you were from Grams?" asked Prue.

"Well, with Grams death being so fresh in our memories I didn't want to bring any hurt to you guys by telling you that I was one of her friends you didn't know about," I answered.

"Thanks, for trying to help but I think it would have been a little better if you would have just told us. We still might have been hurt but then Prue wouldn't question you," said Piper coming back into the room.

"I'm sorry," I said as I hung my head.

"Well, it's not like we are yelling at you. Just be more truthful with us next time ok?" Prue said giving me a smile.

I had never seen her smile like that before. I kinda liked it. It made her entire face light up like I've never seen before and she seemed happy. I smiled at her in response and Piper starting giggling.

"What's with you?" Prue turned to her.

"Nothing, It's just that this morning you were mad at me for trusting her too much and now you trust her. That's funny to me," she said smiling.

God, I liked seeing them both there smiling and being happy. I just didn't know what Prue would say to Piper when she finds out later about Phoebe coming home.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!!! Wait to see what happens when Phoebe comes home. Will Piper2 blow her cover? Please R&R!!!!!!!!

PiperMarieHalliwell2nd


	5. The Real Reason

Ok, so I know that I really haven't updated this story much but here is the last chapter so enjoy and review!!! BTW I have 2 other stories that I've written so go check them out!!!!

* * *

We spent the rest of the day just hanging around and Prue and Piper showing me around San Francisco. It was so much more different from what it was like in the future. It still was about the same but it was fun to hang out with the two people I had always wanted to. Aunt Piper was so much more giving and nice than what Mom had ever told me. When we stopped for lunch, Prue went to the restroom and Piper took her chance at talking to me alone.

"Hey, umm don't tell Prue but Phoebe is supposed to be home tonight. I know she will be mad that I told her to come back and that she was welcome but I miss her so much. After Grams died, all I had was Prue and sometimes she can get...I don't know what to call it but maybe unbearable," said Piper.

"That's ok. Don't worry. I won't say a thing. To be honest, I would like to see Phoebe and meet her. Your Grams told me a lot about you guys and before I met your Grams, I was like Phoebe. Rebellious, didn't listen to reason. It's was a crazy time," I replied back.

"Well, thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me," Piper said.

Prue returned and we finished our lunch and headed back to the manor.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Prue.

"Oh, maybe we should just hang out for a while," said Piper.

"Yeah, I like that idea." I knew exactly what Piper was doing. Trying to kill time before Phoebe came home.

We sat and talked about Grams a little and how I got to be there.

"Well, I was living by myself out in the countryside of Montana and I had come to San Francisco for some guidence for some problems I had and Grams was the help I needed. Then I heard she passed away and the help she had given me just kinda up and left and so I came out here to see if maybe you guys would be able to help me like Grams did," I said.

"Like what kind of help?" asked Prue.

I was spared from answering that question when we heard the door open and someone call from the hallway.

"Hey, is anyone home? I found the Hide-A-Key underneath the mailbox," came the voice.

Piper jumped up at once and I figured that it was Phoebe so I got up too. I reached the hallway first.

"Mom...," I said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Hi, I'm Alyssa. You must be the third sister, Phoebe," I said holding out my hand.

"Yeah, that's me. How do you know me?" Phoebe asked shaking my hand.

"We told her," said Piper as she got into the hallway.

There were already tears in her eyes from being so happy to see Phoebe. I moved out of the way so they could reunite.

"Piper," said Phoebe as she hugged her older sister. "I missed you guys so much. You too, Prue."  
I turned around and saw Prue enter the room with her arms across her chest.

"Well, apparently not enough for you to come home to go to Grams funeral," she spat at Phoebe.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know if I was welcome by everyone," Phoebe said.

"Well, I don't know if I would have welcomed you," said Prue.

"Oh, come on Prue. Of course she would have been welcome. She's family and she loved Grams too," said Piper trying to keep the peace.

"Loved Grams?" asked Prue. "Piper, she left us here! All by ourselves! You were always mad at her for everything when we were little but when she left, she were so depressed. You tried to call her and she hung up on you! Just to be with that stupid idiot of guy that Grams didn't like either."

"I said I'm sorry. It was wrong to leave. I wish I hadn't. Eddie was an idiot and just wanted me to get to some money to get to New York. He left me right after we got there. I tried to get a job and ended up going to college. And the only reason I never called was because I didn't have a phone. The time Piper tried to call, it was a friend's phone and she hadn't paid her bill and I couldn't get ahold of you guys to say sorry. By the time I could, you were already mad at me and didn't consider me a sister anymore. That made me try to get ahold of Piper that much harder. I finally did. After Grams death and she asked me to come home. So here I am," Phoebe said starting to cry with Piper.

This seemed like a family moment so I tried to leave but Prue stopped me.

"What do you think, Alyssa? Should we allow this...thing back into the house? Or should we just kick her back out and send her back to New York?" she asked me.

I was in a rock and a hard place. I knew that if I said she should stay, that she would be mad at me and may make me leave but at the same time, I knew that to get their powers, I had to say she had to stay. I decided to take my chances with Prue.

"Well, I think that she should be able to stay. She did say that she was sorry and that she wanted to be part of the family again," I said slowly.

"Thank-you, Alyssa," said Piper.

"You're welcome, Piper."  
"Hold on, I'm the oldest, I get to decide," said Prue.

She thought for a second and I was afraid that she wouldn't let Phoebe stay.

"Piper," she said silently. "Will, you be happier and not so depressed if we let her stay?"

Piper looked at her older sister. "Yes. Please, Prue let her come home."

"Alright, you can stay. On one condition," said Prue.

"Anything, Sis," said Phoebe smiling.

"You have to promise to be here for us forever starting now," Prue said smiling. "And you have to get your butt over here and give me a hug,"

Piper moved out of the way so Phoebe could hug Prue. Piper started crying even harder. It didn't seem like she would ever stop.

"Piper, are you alright?" I asked,

"Yeah. It's just that on the terms that Phoebs left on would have totally made Prue hate her and here she is, making her hug her. I'm just happy to be a family again," she said wiping at her tears.

She reminded me of Chris and Dan and I started to miss them a lot. I wish I could see them. But, I was grateful for the chance to see Mom, Aunt Piper, and Aunt Prue before they got their powers.

"Ok, so, umm Alyssa, sorry but we need her room back," said Prue wiping away the tears she started to shed after hearing what Piper said.

"Oh, she's already moved," said Piper grabbing one of Phoebe's bags.

I let them have some time together and told them I was going for a walk. I decided that I would talk to the council. I orbbed up to them.

"Yes, Piper?" they asked.

"Well, I was just wondering, if I'm here helping them now, doesn't that mean that I am changing the future?" I asked.

"Yes, Piper. You are. That was part of the reason we sent you. You kept asking us for help with your Aunt Prue in the future correct? Well this is how you are helping her. By changing part of the past. The only part that we didn't mention to you was that it would change your future also. You may be able to remember it, but it's a dream to you now. Your place now is here, in this present," they said solemnly.

I was shocked. "You mean no more Dan?" I asked.

"Yes. We are sorry we didn't tell you, Piper. But honestly, would you have come had we told you?"

I thought for a moment. "Probably not."

"See? We know what your heart is like Piper. We knew that if you had to choose between staying there with a husband and child but not much else and being able to start over with so much more, like an aunt you never knew and an aunt that would be there for you, that you would choose to give up your life for someone else's. That's why we choose you to be a whitelighter. You weren't supposed to be. You had to whitelighter blood in you at all but we choose you because you had a good heart and we appreciated that. You remember when we first asked you to be a whitelighter?"

"Yeah, you had Uncle Leo bring me to you guys and you asked if I wanted to. You told me I would have special powers because I was a witch and if I choose to be a whitelighter, I would inherit those powers," I replied remember when I first became a whitelighter.

"Yes, and you did. The only thing that you had at the beginning was your heart. That never changed and you gave up several things to become a whitelighter," They said.

I did. I remember Them telling me that I couldn't keep the job I had and that I was supposed to help Aunt Prue and Mom. I never really thought it made much difference. They stayed the way they were. But, this is what they were saying. This is how I am supposed to help them. To bring them into the Craft and lead them through all of this new stuff with their magic. And to help them transition when their powers got stronger. I was supposed to be there to make sure that I was there to help Aunt Piper and to get back the secret that the sisters were witches. It would be hard for me to realize that Phoebe wasn't my real mom anymore but I would. The Council was right. I would defiently rather to be with my family that I wish I had and start over with everything else than live somewhere where I wasn't really all that happy. I realized that I was here for the rest of my life and the life of the sisters. And this last thought was one of the happiest I had ever had.

* * *

Hope you guys like it!!! reviews are appreciated!!!! 


End file.
